


A Vacation Sounds Nice

by PerplexCinema27



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexCinema27/pseuds/PerplexCinema27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple chapter story with several plots.<br/>It's all fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, ok so new story! I'm still working on Just A Feeling ch. 32 is now 13 pages deep & still going. So yay.  
> I'm definitely one of those writers who just have to write whenever a story pops into mind. & this one is no different.  
> Don't expect sooner updates because right now I'm trying to discipline my focus on Just A Feeling solely. But feel free to comment on what you want to read for this new one. This is multi-chapter is supposed to be just fun!

“Tobin Powell Heath! You get in this house right now!” Alex shouted standing on the bottom steps from the backyard porch, her arms folded across her chest in frustration and disappointment.

“Kelley will you just come back over here!” Hope shouted cupping her hands around her mouth as she stood 5 feet away ahead of Alex.

Ali walked through the sliding doors and onto the backyard porch, a hot cup of tea in her hands, along with Lauren next to her. She shook her head in disappointment but remained calm. After being with a free spirited person like an Ashlyn Harris for more than 5 years now, she knew not to waste her time in trying to calm her lifelong partner from breaking her wild careless habits. For example, this very moment. Where she stood behind and watched two very concerned girlfriends demanding their other halves to get inside the house and out of the water after watching the storm advisory on the local new channel just minutes ago. She learned from so many past experiences that if Ashlyn Harris wanted to go surfing, regardless of whether a storm was occurring or not with her life hanging in the balance, nothing was gonna stop Ashlyn Harris from surfing. And neither did it stop from the other members of what she dubbed as her small exclusive surf club; Tobin and Kelley.

“I swear one day she is gonna get hurt out there.” Alex said a loud in clear irritation.

“What can you do Al? She loves it.” Lauren chimed in along with a chuckle her way.

Alex just shook her head in disappointment even though Lauren’s statement was 100% true.

“Goddamn it Kelley.” Hope muttered under her breath hoping no one would hear her. But failed.

“Why don’t you guys come inside? They’re gonna be out there for a while.” Ali inputted.

“Yeah guys, we’re getting dinner ready inside. Everyone’s helping.” Lauren chimed in then walked back through the sliding doors and into the house. Ali following shortly behind.

But Alex remained stood in her place hoping Tobin could feel the anger radiating off her even though she was hundreds of feet away in the water. And Hope stayed frozen as well with her arms placed on either sides of her hips muttering small and broken syllables under her breath that convinced Alex it was really just a bunch of cuss words.

 

\----------------------------

 

“Hey you guys, the girls look mad.” Ashlyn stated.

Tobin and Kelley turned their heads back to the shore. The trio’s surfboards constantly moving in motion with the rhythm of the strong currents in the ocean.

“Alex doesn’t look too happy Tobs.”

Tobin didn’t need to be told twice as she squinted her eyes to see the shore better. But she had known better that Alex was currently standing on the backyard porch with a not so welcoming look.

“Yeah, she’s definitely not in a good mood.” Tobin stated.

“Oh crapt. Hope looks pissed too.” Kelley muttered just like Hope had. This was something they shared in common and often did with one another.

Kelley turned back to face the ocean. “Maybe we should head back?”

Tobin turned to Kelley, her mind contemplating the idea.

“Oh c’mon guys! Look we’re gonna miss the swells.” Ashlyn complained.

“The water seems choppy out here.” Kelley retorted.

“And I smell rain.” Tobin inputted.

“Oh c’mon stop making excuses. Since we’ve been here, we’ve hardly been out here. Let’s just make the most of right now.”

Tobin and Kelley looked at each other, unsure if they wanted to stay in the water or head back to the shore. Their hearts were telling them to stay out with their blonde tattooed friend. After all, she was right. The Gals had flown to Maui together months after winning the World Cup because they all decided to have a group vacation in celebration, and also because of unexpected retirements and pregnancies. But after being on the island for only 4 days so far of what is supposed to be a 2 week vacation, the surf gang had only been in the water once. But it was short lived because Abby had called everyone in the house because her old friend had invited the whole team to a nice, fancy paid dinner at some exclusive restaurant. And so the surf gang paddled in thinking they had the rest of the trip to catch up on the waves. But the way the weather was holding up since they had gotten here was telling them otherwise.

“I don’t know dude. We’ve been out here for like an hour and Kelley’s right. It’s been choppy all day.”

Kelley nodded as she looked around her surroundings. The sky was now even darker with large grey clouds forming blocking out any chance of sunlight.

“Ok yeah, waters’ been rough but it’ll pick up soon. I can feel it.” Ashlyn defended.

But the small ounce of hope quickly died when the rain started to pour, and pour hard.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Oh crapt!” Alex screamed in her girly high pitched scream.

“Great!” Hope shouted. “Kelley!” She called out.

“Tobin Heath you better get in this house right now!” Alex fumed out as her clothes kept getting wetter and wetter.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The surfing trio looked up at the sky, unamused that they were being hit with cold rain abruptly.

“Yeah! I’m definitely heading inside now!” Kelley shouted over her shoulder as she paddled back to the sand.

Tobin and Ashlyn watched on as Kelley was almost halfway there.

“Ash! C’mon lets go back!” Tobin shouted as her board was now being roughed out forcing her body to sway from left to right uncontrollably.

“Oh c’mon! It’s just rain!” Ashlyn yelled back with a smile.

_Brrrrrooomboomboom!_

A rumbling explosive sound cascaded from a distance as Ashlyn and Tobin turned to horizon of the ocean. Goosebumps shivered all along their spines underneath their wetsuits at the sight of the horizon disappearing in black darkness. And then the rain came harder.

“Ash?!” Tobin shouted. Her eyes still focused on the water.

“Yeah?!” Ashlyn shouted back, her eyes also watching the water now rising higher and higher.

“I think I’m gonna head back now!”

“Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!”

 

\-------------------------------

 

They finally met up with Kelley as they all stepped foot onto wet cold sand. Their surfboards held under their arms and their bodies shivering like crazy through the windy mist of the rain.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad does Hope look right now?” Kelley whispered to Tobin walking alongside her.

“Just as pissed as Alex.” Tobin replied honestly.

“I was hoping you weren’t gonna say that.”

Ashlyn followed behind as she carried her surfboard under her arm with confidence knowing she wasn’t in the same troubling circumstances as her two friends. But she did feel a little guilty seeing that she was the one who had persuaded them to go out into the water with her. Kelley had to face the damage first as Hope took steps closer, her jet black hair completely drenched, her hands still placed on her hips.

“Kelley give me that stupid surfboard and head into the house.” Hope said sternly.

“Bu – “

“And no buts!”

Hope took the defender’s beloved surfboard, which she had gotten the freckled girl as a birthday gift, and waited for Kelley to walk past her shaking her head in disapproval.

“Tobin Powell Heath! You are so in trouble!” Alex shouted only a few feet away now from the nervous middy.

“Good luck Tobs.” Ashlyn whispered as she nudged her arm and then followed Hope and Kelley up the stairs of the backyard porch and into the house.

Alex still stood at the bottom steps. And even though cold rain was currently pouring down hard, it hadn’t cooled down the fuming striker one bit. Tobin finally stopped right in front of her, the middy’s shoulders dropping with lack of confidence.

“Ale – “ Tobin had started but was cut off with an index finger waving in front of her face.

“Tobin, I don’t wanna hear it. I’m gonna go back into the house and into our room to take a hot shower. _You_ are gonna change out of that wetsuit and help everyone make dinner.”

After 1 year of being publicly exclusive, 1 year of balancing a long distance relationship while one was in the States and the other in an entire different continent, and 1 year of happily living together in Portland, Tobin had come to realize that when Alex Morgan was mad, she was absolutely livid.

“Ok.” Tobin quickly agreed with her head looking down low. She walked past Alex and up the wooden steps.

“And Tobin?”

“Yeah?” Tobin questioned turning her head over her shoulder.

“I better not see that surfboard from now until we leave.”

“Ok.” Tobin said back without any emotion. Her shoulders continued to drop lower and lower from the mild scolding. But she knew better, she would hear an earful later on.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Ale was already comfy in bed under the warm blankets in her pjs. Tobin had just gotten done drying her hair after her long hot shower after cleaning up the dinner table with Kelley and Ashlyn. Punishment for rather choosing to surf than help with dinner. Tobin had the left the tv on Sports Center while she was in the bathroom. Alex didn’t mind it as more background noise other than the shower running as she was on her phone catching up on messages. When Tobin stepped back into the bedroom she saw Alex propped comfortably on her side of the bed while her side remained untouched since making the bed this morning. But Alex was still angry, and so Tobin didn’t even think twice when she grabbed a pillow to tuck under her arm knowing she wasn’t gonna sleep in the same room tonight. And as Tobin was heading out towards the bedroom door, Alex’s soft voice stopped her.

“You don’t have to sleep downstairs Tobs.”

“I don’t?”

“I’m mad at you but not that mad. We’re on vacation.” Alex said, now looking at Tobin after she had put her phone away on the nightstand. And then turned off the lights.

Tobin’s tense shoulders relieved. She walked back to the bed and placed the pillow back at its original place. She crept onto the bed and tried to adjust herself to be comfy next to Alex. Though, Alex had her back faced to Tobin while she stared at the window curtains slightly blowing in the air.

Once Tobin found herself nice and comfy on her side facing an angry Alex, she whispered genuinely in the stillness of the night, “I’m sorry Lex.”

“I know.” A small smirk on the corner of Alex’s lip formed. She sighed out, “I just hate when you’re out there sometimes. Especially when the water is rough. But you don’t ever take it seriously. Sometimes I think you listen to Ashlyn way too often.”

Tobin couldn’t help the chuckle. “I can’t help it. Tarheel to Tarheel ya know.”

“No I don’t know.” Alex sarcastically replied. “And I don’t care. That doesn’t matter to me when you’re in trouble Tobs.”

Tobin’s heart smiled. A protective Alex was just one of the many aspects she fell in love with. “I know, I’m sorry.”

The thundering noise hadn’t died down since Tobin and the others got out of the water. And it had made Alex even more on edge. A breeze picked up in the bedroom and Alex shuddered for a second. Tobin could feel Alex shake from the breeze and the fact that Alex always hated when the thunder sounded closer than it should be.

“Come here.” Tobin whispered throwing one arm over Alex and grabbing her body to scoot the blue eyed girl closer to her own.

Alex couldn’t fight the smile breaking her lips at Tobin’s touch. “Baaabe.” Alex whined in a low innocent, playful voice.

Tobin chuckled aloud against the back of Alex’s neck. “Shhh.” She whispered, her hot breath on Alex’s neck and then placing a peck on it. Tobin head completely buried at the bottom of the back of Alex’s head as her legs intertwined with Alex’s and her arms wrapped around her in a bear hug embrace, never letting go.

“I’m still mad at you.” Alex muttered out. The exhaustion in her voice was clear.

Tobin just nodded as Alex felt Tobin’s movement behind her while she was practically pushed up against Tobin’s warm body. But never did she complain when they slept like this, she always seemed to wake up the next morning completely satisfied with the good night sleep she had before. And as Tobin fingers caressed Alex’s arms in a soothing pattern, Alex continued to hum in gratitude until she slowly dozed off. Tobin too felt in her sleeping trance and before she knocked out herself she muttered an “I love you” under her breath.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Alex stirred awake when she felt the soft snores on the back of her neck coming from Tobin. Tobin’s grip was still tight on Alex with their legs still locked together. Alex’s eyes looked up to the window as she saw the beaming sunlight pour into the room. She managed to slowly untangle her left arm under Tobin’s bear grip to check the time on her phone. It was almost 8:30AM and Alex didn’t mind sleeping for another hour or so.

“Aaahhh!”

“Zooey come here! You need to change your diapers!”

Alex’s head shot up from her pillow and faced the bedroom door as she heard her teammate’s 2 year old screeching loudly enough into the thin hallway walls of the team’s rented vacay beach house.

“So you still want a girl?” Tobin’s faint yet deep low morning voice hushed out after a second of quietness.

“Yes, you?” Alex replied excitedly. She turned her body all the way around even when in Tobin’s death grip. And then rested her forehead on Tobin’s resting her hands gently on Tobin’s chest.

“I want whatever you want.” She replied in that same deep morning voice, her eyes still closed and her arms still wrapped around Alex’s waist now less more sturdy but tight enough to make Alex still feel secure.

Alex just then placed a soft kiss on Tobin’s cheek and then rested back in the same position. “Good, because I want a boy too.”

Tobin only hushed out a chuckle with her eyes still closed.

“And definitely a lot of pets.”

The corner of Tobin’s lips started to form into a smile. “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want huh?”

“Mhmm.” Tobin nodded her eyes never opening, still half somberly asleep.

“Well I definitely want to be married first.” Alex coyly responded.

This time Tobin slowly opened her eyes.

“Married huh?”

“Mhmm.” Alex nodded.

“You have to be engaged before that right? If I’m correct.”

“Mhmm.” Alex nodded again.

Tobin clicked her tongue cheekily. “You might wanna work on that first then.”

This earned a light smack on Tobin’s chest. Tobin rested her forehead against her girl’s after a moment of silence.

“You want to marry me?” Tobin shyly asked.

Alex only smiled. “Only if you ask.”

“I’m asking you now.”

“Tobin Heath you are not asking me now.”

Tobin chuckled. “I just did.”

“Over my dead body.”

Tobin laughed out louder. She hovered above Alex lightly resting her left forearm above her head.

“Alex Morgan…”

“Tobin no.”

“Will you…”

“Do not finish that sent – “

“Marry me?”

“Over my dead body.” She repeated once more.

And as Alex tried to squirm away teasingly, Tobin’s strength kept her girl in her favorite position, underneath her own body.

“So yes?”

“No.”

“No now, but yes later.”

“I’ll say yes when you do it right.” Alex chuckled.

A quiet second passed. Tobin leaned in close, whispering onto Alex’s lips, “Even if I asked you today or tomorrow or next week, I know every single time you’re gonna say yes.”

“Oh really?” Alex whispered back.

Tobin nodded. “Mhmm.”

Alex shifted so that her legs were spread open now for Tobin to rest in between underneath the blankets. And so she did. “You have no idea sometimes how much you turn me on.”

Tobin genuinely chuckled. Again she joined their foreheads together and then grounded her core into Alex’s, hard and slow. She slowly lifted herself so that she could hover now above Alex, still grinding her core against hers. Her hands gripping onto the sheets aside of her girl’s head. After a few minutes of continuous firm dry humping Alex had to hold onto Tobin’s wrist with one hand and the other gripping the helm of Tobin’s shirt. A slight whimper escaping into the air every now and then.

 Tobin placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “You’re so beautiful.”

And then her cheek, “You turn me on all the time Lex.”

And then the corners of her lips, “I think about you all the time.”

Alex’s eyes shut as she could feel Tobin’s pace pick up. “You’re mine aren’t you?”

Alex nodded her head furiously and a whimper again escaped before Alex bit her lower lip.

Tobin buried her head in the crevice of Alex’s neck. She placed a soft kiss on her girl’s sweet skin.

“Baaaby.” Alex cried out as softly as she could.

“Fuck.” Tobin muttered under her breath.

The pace of their grinding was too heated now. And Alex was craving to be touched. So she opened her eyes and whispered into Tobin’s ear, “Babe I want you inside me.”

“Fuck Lex.” Tobin muttered out in a panting breath against the skin of Alex’s neck still rubbing herself fervently onto Alex.

“Toby.” Alex pleads, now both her hands are wrapped around Tobin’s wrists that are still placed aside of her head. She squeezes onto Tobin’s wrists a little harder now and her legs squeeze tighter onto Tobin’s hips to force Tobin to look at her. Which she does. They share a luring look. “I want you hun.”

“They might hear us babe.” Tobin hesitates all the while still grinding her core into Alex’s.

“They won’t. It’s still early.” Alex whispers back.

Tobin just grins widely at the thought of Alex wanting her. She kisses her lips lightly and whispers onto them, “You have to be quiet.” And then places another soft kiss.

She earns a nod from Alex and then a soft whimper when Tobin’s fingers slowly lifts Alex’s shirt to rise above her bellybutton and then up to her midsection. Tobin halts her grinding and hovers down to Alex’s stomach and start placing kisses all over. This drives the blue eyed girl crazy with lust. What drives her even madder is when she can feel Tobin’s fingers hooking under her lingerie and then slowly taking it off, caressing her thighs as she does so. Alex sits up just a bit to discard her shirt. Meantime, Tobin places kisses on Alex’s midsection once again, carefully and thoughtfully. Alex weaves her fingers through Tobin’s soft, smooth bouncy hair all the meanwhile closing her eyes. Tobin finally reaches closer and closer, her lips kissing the skin right above Alex’s vag.

“Ohhh, fuck.” Alex breathes out, her eyes still closed, as she can feel her body tense up at the feel of Tobin’s hot breath so close in between her legs.

And in that moment, Tobin wants her girl just as bad. So she places a kiss on top of Alex’s vag and another and another. She finally lets her tongue lick up the slits for a good taste. One lick after another, it causes Alex’s vagina lips to fully open. But Tobin doesn’t push just yet, even though the urge in her wants to so desperately suck on Alex’s clit. But the soft whimpering moans from Alex right now is just enough to hold her. Tobin hovers above Alex again planting her forearms on either side of her head. She kisses Alex gently, “Baby you’re so wet.”

Alex reopens her eyes and nods as she reaches out for another gentle kiss. Tobin pecks her lightly and then continues her grinding. Her hips rolling back and forth and then slowly picking up the pace.

“Tobin.” Alex fusses out.

Tobin’s mouth hovers onto the shell of Alex’s ear. “You’re supposed to be quiet.” She teases. And then presses her forehead against Alex once more. Their eyes are locking onto one another. And then Alex bravely takes Tobin’s left hand and guides it slowly down her stomach and then right at the top of her vagina. Tobin just smirks with such a smug look on her face. She closes her eyes and kisses Alex softly.

“Guide me in.” Tobin teases the words whispering onto Alex’s lips.

Alex exhales a deep breath and then inhales another when she guides Tobin’s fingers to trace the wet slits of her pussy. And when Tobin can feel the wetness of her girl she kisses Alex softly again. They remain like that because that’s exactly how Alex likes it, a slow burning start. So she continues to guide Tobin’s fingers tracing up and down slightly allowing her to get deeper into the folds. Tobin buries her head in her girl’s neck and starts to breathe heavy against it.

“I wanna get deeper Lex.” She whispers.

Alex just nods. Her grip on Tobin’s hand is firmer now and slowly pushes three of Tobin’s fingers in deep. She moaning out loud now.

Tobin lifts her head so they are looking at each other once more and cocks her eyebrows. “Three huh?” She replies so cheeky but cool.

Alex just bites her lower lip and shakes her head embarrassingly. But Tobin reaches down and latches onto her lips for a slow passionate kiss. “I know you like it.”

And Alex nods in reciprocation while she pushes Tobin’s fingers deep again. Tobin wants to take control now as she curls her fingers and massages Alex’s wet pussy so intensely slow but drives Alex off the wall. So much that Alex lets go of Tobin’s hands and finds her own wrapped around the back of her neck.

“Fuck, you feel good babe.” Alex moans out a little louder.

“Yeah?” Tobin asks teasingly as she slowly massaging Alex’s clit now.

Alex’s chest is rising like she can’t even catch a breath. Tobin is giving her so much pleasure she doesn’t even care how loud her moans are getting now, even though she promised Tobin she’d be quiet.

“Fuck.” Alex mutters out again.

Tobin chuckles lowly. “You’re such a dirty talker.”

Alex faces Tobin as her chest rises and falls with no rhythm at all. She shoots her a leering look. Her hips stop abruptly causing Tobin to stop her movements as well. Tobin is a little confused as she lifts her body from Alex. But it’s only because Alex now turns around so that she’s on her elbows and her round tight ass is perky in the air. Tobin is so turned on right now and places her body back onto Alex. She takes a couple of seconds to fully take in the moment. A naked, _her_ naked Alex Morgan, lying underneath her ready to be touched. Tobin takes off only her shirt leaving her loose boxers on. Alex slightly turns her head over her shoulder so sexily waiting for Tobin to take control once again. She watches Tobin place soft kisses on her bare back starting from the small of her back and then up her spine to finally reach her shoulder blades. Alex’s right hand reaches out and grabs onto Tobin’s right side of her face gently causing Tobin to gently lean in closer so that her lips are right onto Alex’s lips.

“Guide me in again babe.” Tobin sternly demands but in a soft hushed tone.

Alex nods and her right hand grabs onto Tobin’s right hand. They slowly tuck under Alex’s body skimming along her mid-section and then back at the top of Alex’s vag. Alex guides her girl’s fingers again tracing her already wet swollen folds.

Tobin hovers above Alex’s ear. “Fuck Lex, you’re wet.”

Alex nods slowly still allowing Tobin’s fingers to continue tracing her folds up and down. Tobin places a kiss on the back of Alex’s neck and then hovers back onto the shell of right ear all the while grinding her core into Alex’s tight perky ass. It makes Alex sink her face into the mattress to moan out. She lets go of Tobin’s hand and now her arms are stretched out grabbing onto the ends of her pillow. So Tobin pushes in and out, slowly so she can make it last for Alex as she still grinding into her ass. Her left hand is squeezing onto Alex’s left hip while her right hand is causing Alex to start to visibly shake against her fingers.

“Ohhh, Tobin – don’t stop – fuck – don’t stop.” She draws out.

Tobin can’t take enough of Alex’s dirty talking so she rougher now with her movements. Her rhythm has picked up and Alex surely takes notice when her ass is rising up and down like she’s thrusting against Tobin’s fingers. Tobin is watching her girl’s body go crazy with the feel of her being so deep inside and feeling so fucking good, she’s about close too. It’s hard for her not to be when Alex’s pussy is so warm and wet it only drives her nuts. She places a light kiss on Alex’s shoulder and rests her forehead against it. She’s so focused in the zone as she only wants to make Alex cum so she can get off as well. And Alex is on the same page as she now is lifting slowly on her elbows.

“Fuck Tobin – make me cum. Fuck baby – you’re gonna make me cum.” She moans out not knowing how much she can take. And it’s not less than a minute when she can feel the orgasm start from her toes and rises upward. Tobin’s movements is slowing down as well. They’re both exhausted and greatly satisfied that they’re both out of breath. Tobin lifts her body and shifts over onto the other side of the bed and Alex fully turns around, she runs a hand through her own hair.

“Tobs.” She groans out with a grin.

Tobin stays silent while just trying to catch a breath and nods.

 

\--------------------

 

“So the couch huh?” Abby asks before she blows into her hot cup of tea.

Ashlyn, wearing baggy eyes, grunts as her face is buried into her folded arms on the kitchen counter sitting across of Abby. “I’m so tired!” She grunts out.

Abby only laughs.

“Hey guys!” Alex chirps as she’s finally dressed for the day, her hair damp from her and Tobin’s shared cold shower. A cold shower they both needed to cool off from their “awakening” morning. She pours herself a cup of tea as well, then grabs the coffee pot to pour Tobin a cup.

“Good morning.” They both say in unison; one more chipper than the other.

Alex stifles a laugh as she noticed the exhaustion coming from the blonde keeper. “Tired Ash?”

“She got kicked into the dog house.” Abby jokes.

“Ouch. What’dya do this time?” Alex asks as she places the coffee pot back in its place.

“Who did what?” Pinoe chimes in slugging into the large kitchenette as well. “Fresh pot of coffee!” She lowly sings out.

“Ash is in the dog house.” Alex repeats.

“I’m not in the dog house.” Ashlyn defends, now resting on her head on her elbows.

The trio laughs sipping on their hot morning beverages. “I caught her sleeping on the couch.” Abby confesses.

“Caught who sleeping on the couch?” Tobin asks, also striding into the kitchen to take her stance next to Alex. She grabs onto her coffee to desperate for a morning sip, but not before kissing Alex’s temple as a thank you.

“Ashlyn is in the dog house again hun.” Alex repeats for Tobin to catch up.

“I’m not in the freaking dog house!” Ashlyn cries aloud.

“What’dya do man?” Tobin asks innocently.

Ashlyn just slumps back into her seat. “I may have said something she may have not wanted to hear.”

Alex, Pinoe, and Abby all cock their eyebrows wanting to hear more. Except for Tobin who expresses a disgusted look on her face when she realizes her coffee is too bland. So she turns around to the cabinets and searches for some cream and sugar.

“We were talking last night about _families_ and…I didn’t agree with her on something.”

“What exactly did you not agree on?” Alex asks.

“Look, our neighbor that lives on the floor below turns out to be like 3 months pregnant and the guy she’s with – they’re not even married or anything. And I said that it was kind of stupid to be in that kind of situation.”

“That doesn’t sound like anything to me.” Pinoe suggests waving the story off.

“Well – that’s not all I said.”

“What else did you say?” Alex asks again.

“We need to get creamer.” Tobin announces simply as background noise, as she still adjusts her coffee to her liking.

“I told her it would never happen – cus I don’t want kids.” Ashlyn nonchalantly answered.

“Oh dude.”

“What?!”

“Yup, you’re in the dog house.”

“How could you not want kids?” Alex asked, her tone a little louder. Which Tobin sensed when she finally turned around and back into the conversation, coffee in hand. “You and Ali have been together for like – since like – forever.”

“Shhh. Not so loud.” Ashlyn ushered rising out of her seat afraid she’d start the Armageddon of fights between her and Ali. “Look, I just don’t think I can see myself as a parent.”

“Oh dude.” Pinoe repeated. “This is too much crazy for me in the morning. I think I’m gonna head back to the room to Sara.”

“Alright Alex, let’s take it down a notch. Everyone is slowly starting to get up so let’s just cool the air alright. Ashlyn already had a rough night.” Abby suggests as she pats Alex on the shoulder.

“Yes, I agree!” Ashlyn exclaims. “Look, nobody brings this up again during the trip. I’m trying to keep my head clear of the water alright. Alright?” This time repeating her request solely to Alex.

Everybody nods their heads, except for Tobin who looks a bit confused. Pinoe is the first to head out of the kitchen while Ashlyn follows suit as Abby is right behind her, giving her a pat on the back. Alex just shakes her head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe that.” Alex mutters.

“Believe what? What did I miss?” Tobin asks.

Alex turns around facing Tobin, “I can’t believe she doesn’t want kids. I mean I always thought that was gonna be in the cards for them.”

Tobin nods her head and clicks her tongue, now in full understandment. “Babe, sometimes people want different things.”

“But its Ashlyn and Ali, they don’t want different things.” Alex states clearly.

Tobin scoffs out a chuckle. “Hey c’mon, I know. But let’s just cool it for now. Leave it to them – ya know who knows maybe Ali will soften and then they can fix whatever they have to fix.”

Alex cocks her eyebrows, she’s a little shocked that Tobin isn’t taking this quite seriously. “Why do I feel like I’m the only one really reacting to this?”

“Because you are.” Tobin replies so easily back. She kisses Alex’s temple once again and then slides a free hand down Alex’s forearm to lock their hands together. “C’mon let’s go walk on the beach. It’s still pretty early, I don’t think anyone’s out.” She eagerly suggests as she leads the couple out of the kitchen last.

Alex can’t help but sigh out and nod her head. “Okay.” She huffs out and follows her girl’s lead, now a little excited to start their morning – well restart their morning with their casual AM routine walks.

 

\--------------------------

 

It’s little over twenty minutes have now passed and the whole house was now starting to get up and start the new day. Few of the team and their loved ones crowded the kitchen enjoying breakfast while the others enjoyed their morning meals in the spread out living room. Ashlyn was one of em as she slumped in the lounge chair now sipping on her second cup of bland coffee. She was anticipating to how the morning was going to go. Ali hadn’t come down yet from their guest room so for now she was in the clear.

 

\----------------------------

 

Alex is squeezing with her free hand onto Tobin’s forearm as it is draped over her shoulder tightly while their fingers are intertwined. She’s laughing out loud at Tobin’s lame joke in the midst of their conversation. They’re just steps away from the back porch of the vacation house, enjoying each other’s company as usual, when they hear the fighting. It’s Tobin who stops abruptly causing Alex to stop walking and turning around to face her, now dropping their linked hands.

“Hun, what’s wrong?” Alex asks.

“I think you’re not the only one reacting to the news.” Tobin says back her eyes fixed on the house.

Alex scrunches her face in confusion. “What?”

But Tobin doesn’t explain anything anymore as she tugs on their linked hands once and leads the duo up the back porch steps and into the house from the backdoor.

“It was out of context!” Ashlyn yells out.

Tobin and Alex finally make their way into the living room as they take a stance near Kelley who’s currently munching on banana pancakes. Tobin stands behind the two girls who’s now gossiping below their breaths.

“What’s going on?” Alex asks.

“I don’t really know. One minute I go into the kitchen to grab pancakes for Hope and I and then we all come out barging out of the kitchen when we hear these two in a showdown.” Kelley whispers back enthused.

“What do you mean out of context?! We were talking about the same thing!” Ali yells back.

“Well not exactly!” Ashlyn challenges back.

“Maybe somebody should step in.” Tobin suggests in a whisper behind the backs of the gossiping duo.

“Hell no!” Kelley hushes back to her buddy. “This is just getting good.”

“Are we gonna step in here or what?” Hope asks, her arms folded across her chest standing next to Boxy and Abby.

“I wouldn’t know how to.” Abby replies back.

“You know what, I think the moms are gonna take the kids out and go swimming.” Boxxy soothingly suggests.

And so the moms of the team gather their kids together and huddle out of the living room to grab their things. Leaving the adults to witness a quite unsettling situation.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?!” Ali asks her tone annoyed.

“Tell you what?” Ashlyn replies dumbfounded.

“Are you fricking kidding me!?” Ali spews out tiredly. “What are we talking about right now Ashlyn?!”

“Well – technically, we’re arguing.”

A few of the teammates bow their head down or shake their heads, knowing fully well Ashlyn was not winning this one. While the other teammates couldn’t help but chuckle at the stupid comment, at the expense of Ashlyn.

Kelley including, which chuckled quite loudly. “Man oh man, this is good.” Now munching on the last bits of her pancakes.

But the looks on everyone’s faces towards Kelley’s direction stopped her from her final pieces. Kelley looked up from her plate realizing how quite the room had gotten, “What?” She said mid chew with a shrug of her shoulders. “Why is everyone looking at me?”

“Alright, everybody let’s get out of here. Let’s give these guys some privacy.” Abby announces with a clap of her hands.

A few loud disappointed grunts fill the air, of course including Kelley.

“Oh c’mon now! This is the family room, we’re all allowed to be here.” She points out.

“Kelley we’re leaving.” Hope sterns out as she stands next to her now throwing an arm over her shoulder so she could lead them out of the living room and out to the hallway.

“Hun, why do you always have to do that in front of everybody?” Kelley asks her usual question which only cause Hope to laugh light heartedly.

And soon, seconds later, the rest of the team fills out. Tobin starts to follow when she feel Alex tug on the helm of her shirt.

“Maybe we should stay.” Alex suggests in a whisper.

Tobin just shakes her head. She locks their hands once again, “I don’t think so.” Tobin has to tug on their linked hands for Alex to start following her.

And once everyone is finally out of their hairs, Ashlyn and Ali find themselves staring at each other in total astonishment as they now find themselves in uncharted territory.

 


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

"So what do we do now?" Ashlyn asks as she slumps back into the chair, her hands plopped on her knees.  
  
"Well for one thing, we're not fighting like this in front of everybody. This is their vacation too, I don't wanna ruin it for them."  
  
" _Well - technically_ I didn't start this fight." Ashlyn defends not knowing when to shut up for a second.  
  
But the killer glare that Ali sends her way the second after the words had come out of her mouth does the job.  
  
"You know what -” Ali replies throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "It's too early in the morning for us to get into this. I'm gonna make myself breakfast." Ali says as she heads towards the kitchen.  
  
"So when do you wanna finish talking about this?"  
  
"When I'm ready."  
  
And that's the final answer Ashlyn gets as Ali had already disappeared out of the living room.  
  
"Ah fuck." Ashlyn mumbles annoyed.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Tobin is currently standing close to the net, the beach volleyball tucked underneath one arm while her other hand was perched on top of her hip. It was now mid-morning while everyone was on the beach either basking under the sun or treading along in the ocean. With exception of a few of the girls opting to play what was supposed to be a quick game of beach volleyball. Alex was standing on the other side of the set up net with the veterans, and current winning team, that consisted of Abby, Pinoe, Hope, and Carli. Unfortunately, Tobin was stuck with the current losing team that consisted of Kelley, Alyssa, Julie, and Morgan. And unfortunately, she was on a team that was currently bickering.  
  
"How was I supposed to know you were going for the ball?" Alyssa pushed.  
  
"I was calling for it!" Kelley replied throwing her arms in the air aghast.  
  
"You did not call for it."  
  
"Did you not hear me go 'I got it' only seventeen times?"  
  
" _Nooo_. I heard _someone's_ voice."  
  
"What?! - the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You didn't say that you were the one calling for it. So technically the ball is up for grabs." Alyssa explained.  
  
Kelley looked unbelievably shocked. "What kind of logic is that!? I called for it, the words were coming out of my mouth. Therefore, my ball."  
  
Alyssa only shook her head peering over the small freckled defender. "That's not the rules Kel."  
  
"Guys, can I remind you there is a game still going on.” Julie chimes in as she stands in the middle of the bickering two.  
  
"The game can wait. Apparently, I need a lesson on how to call for balls." Kelley sarcastically fusses out.  
  
"That's what she said." Morgan jokes in the background over Julie’s shoulders.  
  
"So how do you manage Kelley again?" Abby asked curiously. She stood next to Hope folding her arms across her chest looking at the losing team's breakdown.  
  
Pinoe only hollered in laughter.  
  
"We're planning on getting a dog." Hope inputs.  
  
Carli only nods her head in agreement and tilts it to the side. "A puppy is much better. Uses up all of her energy during the day and then she's wiped out by the end of the night." Carli explains.

“Oh please! My grandma could jump higher than you!” Kelley’s voice heard from afar.  
  
"Maybe you should get two dogs." Pinoe advises.  
  
And for a second, Hope begins to seriously contemplate the idea.  
  
While the veterans of the team are huddled near each other in, what Alex only assumed as old boring conversation, mindlessly watching the younger ones stupidly bickering at one another. Alex shakes her head and walks over to her girl who seems to be enjoying the playful bickering. At least that's what the large bright smile on her face tells her.  
  
"I swear to god Kelley - if you call me 'big tower' one more time - "  
  
" _Oh_ , so now you can hear me well. _Now_ , you can hear me talking out loud."  
  
Alyssa is just shaking her head in clear annoyance. Tobin’s smile is now getting bigger and bigger just waiting for Kelley’s quick remark. She knows her too well to know during this whole shindig, now would not be a time to walk away. Especially, if one wanted to have a good laugh.   
  
"Looks like you guys are gonna be grilling the BBQ tonight." Alex teases. She's now facing down Tobin on the other side of the net.  
  
Tobin quickly turns around and grins. "Maybe, but this is still entertaining." Tobin says while looking back at a fumed Kelley O’Hara.

Alex looks over too and then clicks her tongue. “Too bad, I was getting into the game.”

“Babe, we’re on a trip and you’re still competitive.” Tobin says now turning her attention back onto her brunette.

Alex just shrugs her shoulders and smirks. “Well – how can I not be when there’s a wager going on?”

Tobin clicked her tongue. “I don’t know Lex, losers cooking dinner doesn’t seem too appealing to me.”

“I didn’t mean that wager.”

“I didn’t know we were betting more?” Tobin asks so dumbly.

“This bet is more so applied to only the both of us.” Alex teases.

Tobin tilts her head, “I don’t get it.”

“Hun?”

“Yeah?”

“I meant round two later tonight.” Alex coolly replies, the end of her lips curving onto one side of her mouth into a flirtatious smirk.

“Oh.” Tobin can only mumble out below her breath.

And Alex can only chuckle so sexily. She begins to walk away when she turns around one final time. “And Tobin?”

“Yeah?”

“Loser has to top.” She says and then seductively walking away. The loose end curls of her long thick brunette hair swaying behind her back and the added pop of the way her hips sway. Tobin just watches on as the ball drops from underneath her arm and onto the sand. _The_ Alex Morgan was purposefully walking away in her slim down bikini pushing at a challenge Tobin couldn’t say no to.

“Okay guys, let’s reconvene!” She calls out after gathering herself for a second. And then beckons her way over to her team.

“Kelley don’t do it.” Lyssa pushes one final time.

“You – are – a – big – frickin – whoah!” Kelley screams out when she is abruptly thrown on Lyssa’s shoulders and now being involuntarily carried to the water.

“Holy shit!” Morgan says surprised in a little excitement. “Kling grab my phone!” Morgan bellows out. Kling’s head immediately shoots from out of the sand as the younger kids have somehow buried her entire tiny body deep into the sand. Morgan now running after Julie who is only running after Lyssa who is most definitely gonna throw Kelley into the water.

“I swear to god if you dump me in I’m gonna kill you!” Kelley screams even louder now.

And it’s a little too late when Tobin sees the keeper dumping one of her best friends of 11 years into the cold water with no remorse. “Crapt.” Is all she can mutter out now listening to the high pitched shrieks of Kelley and then the loud bickering of the two fighting once again.

“Yeah Lys!” Ashlyn hollers from afar swimming along with Heather in the shimmering water. She laughs out loud in excitement but it starts to slowly die down when she can feel a pair of piercing eyes glare right at her. And an instant chill runs down her spine, not the good one, when she sees Ali’s cold stare right at her. “Crapt.” Ashlyn murmurs under her breath then turning her back to her to swim towards the shining sun.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Shopping? You guys are gonna go shopping right now?”

Tobin asks now dressed in her favorite loose blue Vans t-shirt and her even looser beachy black shorts, sitting on top of the bathroom counter while waiting for Alex to get done with her shower. Tobin looks out their bathroom window which has the perfect view of the beach right in the backyard of the team’s vacation bungalow. She can still see Alyssa and Kelley bicker near the shore while the other girls are casually relaxing on floaties in the water. The kids are running around like crazy screaming at the top of their lungs chasing after the birds that are diving in and out of the water near the shore.

“Sorry hun, Ali is calling for a girl’s day right now. You know she needs it.” Alex responds washing the suntan lotion off her skin.

Tobin turns back to the shower curtains, her focus on her blue eyed girl behind them. “Yeah I know.”

The shower knobs are turned off and Alex pulls back the curtains aside and steps out. Tobin immediately walks over to her to hand her a towel.

“How bout this?” Alex suggests as she wraps the towel around her body and ties it at the top end in a tight knot. “You can go surfing all day with Ash and Kels.” She says cheeringly pulling her wet hair up in an unfastened bun. She stares at Tobin through the mirror and shoots her a half smile. “Maybe Ash needs a girl’s day too.”

Tobin just laughs as she sits back onto the counter. “I thought you said you didn’t want me to surf anymore on this trip.”

“Well, since this morning…I’ve been a bit more forgiving.” Alex jokes back, but a teasing glint is in her eyes.

“Touché.” Tobin sits silently and patiently while Alex dries off her face and starts to apply some light makeup. Tobin can’t help it anymore. So she jumps from her place and stands right behind Alex, her hands taking a firm hold on the bathroom vanity on either sides of Alex. She looks at her through the mirror as well as she hovers above Alex’s shoulders from behind her. “How long are you gonna be out?”

“Well, seeing how it’s Sydney, Lauren, and Ali, you know we’re gonna take forever.”

Tobin places a nimble kiss on Alex’s left bare shoulder. “So when are you gonna cash in on your winnings?” She teases, again looking straight at Alex through the mirror.

Ales smirks at her and chuckles, but nevertheless continues to put on her makeup. “When I feel like it.”

This makes Tobin chortle. “Okay, and when are you gonna feel like it?”

Alex just shrugs her shoulders. “Don’t know.” She says back, playing outright dumb.

Alex can feel Tobin press her body into her back, so she pauses right as she was about to apply her eyeliner.

“What if I want you to cash in right now?” Tobin huskily whispers below Alex’s ear.

“Tobs, I just got out of the shower.”

The desire of wanting Alex is always too much for Tobin to handle sometimes. And the current moment is a perfect example of it. Especially when Tobin doesn’t hear Alex’s reasoning and instead, chooses to ignore it. Especially when she too busy placing kisses all over Alex’s bare shoulders. The combination of Alex’s soft skin and the scent of her body wash is intoxicating for the midfielder.

“Tobs.” Alex groans out, trying her best to sound stern and decisive but it doesn’t quite come out that way. “Hun, the girls are gonna check if I’m ready.” She drawls out now lowering her head so Tobin has easy access to allow the middy to place kisses onto the back of her neck.

“I’ll be quick.” Tobin whispers.

This only earns Alex to chuckle cutely. “Hun, you aren’t quick as you’d like to think.”

The comment makes Tobin stop sharply so she can look at Alex through the mirror again, wearing the most offended facial expression. “What?”

Alex can’t help but laugh sweetly. “It’s true Tobs.”

“You’re saying I’m not good?”

“No! No hun I’m saying the exact opposite.” Alex pauses to laugh a little more, but continues. She fully turns around and holds Tobin’s face in the palm of her hands. “Believe me, you’re amazing. But you definitely take your time.”

A sour, confused expression appears on Tobin’s face. “That’s a bad thing?”

Alex, once again, can’t help but laugh. She finds Tobin so adorably endearing at the moment, even if they are talking about their sex life. “Babe, that’s a great thing. You take your time with me and I love that.” She says then kisses the skin between Tobin’s eyes.

“But you’re saying I can’t be quick?” Tobin persists.

Alex just tilts her head to the side and shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Tobin shakes her head in disbelief. “I’m pretty sure, we’ve had our share of – some great – ya know – quick moments of –

Alex’s laughter cuts off whatever Tobin has to say next. She can tell the middy already is feeling slightly uncomfortable and possibly vulnerable. “Not really.” Alex says with a click of her tongue. “Hey, I’m not complaining at all here.”

“I know, but I – it kinda sounds like - I can’t get you off – quick enough.” Tobin advocates timidly. Feeling a bit embarrassed of her bedroom skills if you may.

Alex’s hands wrap around Tobin’s neck tightly feeling as if Tobin needed some sense of assertion at the moment. So she looks deep into Tobin’s eyes, “I could care less whether we’re quick or not. I _love_ that you take your time with me. And you always make me feel wanted. It’s so sexy.”

Tobin’s tense shoulders now drop a little. She rests her hands on the small of Alex’s back and looks right back at her, just as sweetly. “Yeah?” She asks, wanting a bit more of reassurance.

“Yeah.” Alex calmly replies, her hands dropping from their tight embrace around Tobin’s neck and now onto the space above her chest. Her fingers are tracing the space where she thinks Tobin’s heart is.

Tobin nods slowly loving the feeling of Alex almost tickling her chest. And the gears in her head are shifting. She clicks her tongue and the end of her lips curve into a wicked smile. “Well, ya know I guess I could always learn.”

Alex cocks her eyebrows. “What?”

But it’s too late for Alex to even reason with her older girlfriend or argue back just a tad. Because now Tobin has lifted Alex off her feet and her legs wrapped around the sides of her torso. She leads them back into the bedroom and places Alex almost right at the edge of the mattress. Alex sits back on her elbows watching Tobin practically rip the towel right off her own body. “Tobs.” She creaks out.

But Tobin is already kneeling on both knees at the end of the bed. She throws Alex’s legs on her shoulders and begins to nip at the insides of Alex’s thighs all the while looking right at her. Alex is so turned on at Tobin’s rough behavior she throws her head back. But she feels Tobin’s body crawl back on top so she looks up and finds Tobin’s hazel eyes.

“I want you. Is that ok?” Tobin huskily whispers onto Alex’s lips. She earns a whimper and a quick nod from Alex.

“I want to get you off right now.” Tobin says while pulling at Alex’s bottom lip.

Alex just shoots her this glare, this flirtatious glare full of lust and want. It makes Tobin pause for a moment so they stare at one another. “Then I want it quick Tobs.”

Tobin just smirks sexily. She reaches in for what seems like a kiss but at the last second pulls back and instead smiles down at Alex’s revealed body while making her way down to Alex’s vagina. It leaves Alex wanting more. “Fuck.” She mutters out.

Tobin places one last kiss on the inside of Alex’s strong muscular thighs right before she flattens her tongue against Alex’s pussy lips. A deep moan escapes from both girls. Tobin’s tongue is rough inside of Alex but her head is kept still and calm. Her lips are sucking harder and harder on Alex’s clit which only makes the blue eyed girl yearning for more. Alex leans back on the bed while her arms are rising above her clutching onto a pillow she grabs. Tobin’s tongue doesn’t stop and she doesn’t plan on it. Alex of course, loves the feeling of Tobin’s tongue inside of her so much that her strong thighs are squeezing inward. And Alex tries best to contain her soft whimpers but when she looks down to see Tobin so focused on sucking her pussy, eyes closed, she begins to cry out for Tobin to get her off. Alex lifts herself back on her elbows deciding to watch Tobin. A hand runs through Tobin’s hair for a slight massage but then soon tugs a fistful. At the stroke, Tobin looks up to lock their gaze. She looks up to find Alex biting on her lower lip watching her and the middy is definitely turned on just as much. She slowly climbs onto the mattress and on top of Alex’s body straddling her waist.

“You taste so good babe.” Tobin says kissing her.

Alex tugs on Tobin’s bottom lip and then kisses her softly. “Tobs, I want to cum.”

Tobin climbs off of Alex’s waist and sits up on the bed beside of her. Alex is jumbled as to what Tobin is doing so she stays in place waiting for Tobin to make her next move. Which Tobin does, when she grabs onto the striker and sits her right onto Tobin’s lap. Alex adjust herself to relax into Tobin’s embrace feeling the middy’s hands set right below her bellybutton. Once Tobin feels Alex settled, the striker’s head leaning back onto Tobin’s right shoulder, she lowers her right hand down to Alex’s center where she can feel how warm and wet Alex’s pussy is. Tobin can feel her own self getting riled up and begins to bite onto the skin of the striker’s elegant back. And at the exact moment she massages three fingers onto Alex’s tender clit.

“Harder.” Alex demands as both her hands rise up to grab onto Tobin’s hair a little roughly.

Tobin can only oblige and bites onto Alex’s ear this time. All the while her hand movements have picked up pace to Alex’s liking.

A loud moan escapes from the pit of Alex’s stomach. Tobin loves hearing Alex’s pine for her. So she kisses tenderly onto Alex’s neck. Her free left hand massages Alex’s left thigh so she can spread her girl’s legs wider and more open. Alex is so wet and loose and Tobin loves it.

“Tell me you want me Lex.” Tobin says almost desperately. It’s unusual for Tobin to speak a little dirty during sex, but this time around was different. Especially when Tobin has something to prove.

“Fuu – I want you Tobs. Only you.”

Tobin’s wraps Alex into a tighter embrace. She’s sits hard as a rock implanted onto the mattress while clutching onto her girl. She buries her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. “Only me.” Tobin says back stern and cocky.

Alex can only nod slowly as she closes her eyes. She’s close to feeling pure bliss. “Fuck – only you Tobs.”

Tobin’s fingers aren’t even inside of Alex but knows for sure that her girl is close. But she wants to Alex to cum harder than she’s ever done before. So she only inserts a single finger and is proud of her decision when Alex moans out, “Ohhh fuuck.” A few more thrusts in and out of Alex allows Tobin to feel her girl’s vagina walls tighten hard around her fingers. Finally Tobin makes her cum, and cum hard. Alex tries to slow down her breaths gaining her composure while Tobin keep specking her shoulder blades. It’s only a few minutes that Alex finally gathers herself and stands up to hover above a sitting Tobin still gaining her own breath as well on the mattress. She reaches down to grab her towel and before she walks away she whispers, “You were supposed to top babe.” And then places a chaste kiss on Tobin’s lips before heading back to the shower.

“Damn.” Tobin murmurs way out of breath.

 

\---------------------------

 

“Please tell me I’m not the only one that can feel the tension right now?” Kling says as she helps Christen, Whitney, Julie, and Morgan set up the widened large dinner table.

“Trust me, you’re not the only one.” Christen adds.

Julie just scoffs. “Yeah, Chris and I were upstairs folding all the towels when we saw Ali and Ashlyn blatantly ignore one another heading to the bathrooms.”

“I seriously hope it doesn’t last this entire trip. I can’t meditate like this.” Christen whines.

Morgan and Kling only look at each other and roll their eyes in response.

“Yeah – well you’re not the one that has to bunk with Ashlyn in the meantime.” Whit adds.

“Hey guys, is the salad ready?” Christie asks settling all the kids onto the kids table. She looks over to Kelley and Alyssa who is not speaking one word to one another while tossing the salad and adding more vegetables to it.

“What are you doing?” Alyssa asks placing the carrots back onto the cutting board.

“What?” Kelley asks offended.

“You’re gonna put noodles into the salad? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, is that a problem? Or did you want me to call for it first?” Kelley sassily replies.

Alyssa can only roll her eyes.

Finally, the long dinner table for the all the adults is set with appetizers and clean plates as well as ice cold drinks for everyone. Tobin and Heather walk through the back porch sliding door with two pan full of the BBQ and grilled corn. They set the pans on the table and go to the sink to wash off. Kelley and Alyssa finally done making the salad, sets it on the table too. Everyone starts to gather into the dining room and take their seats. Ashlyn makes sure she is wedged in between Whitney and Pinoe so she wouldn’t have to play a dumb awkward game of musical chairs with Ali. Hoping, really hard, she and Ali wouldn’t sit next to each other in the midst of their fighting.

“Are the girls still shopping?” Abby asks out loud sipping on her beer. “Tobs?”

“They should be here any minute.” Tobin answers back also taking a sip on her beer while she sits in the open chair next to Heather.

“We’re heeere!” Sydney calls out.

“Took you guys long enough.” Kelley quips back.

“God I love shopping.” Sydney claims taking her place at the table.

Tobin rests her left arm on the available chair next to her and holding her beer in her lap in the other, waiting for Alex to show up. Alex finally walks into the dining room looking a bit tired from her day out. She spots Tobin as her older girl winks at her to beckon her over.

“Hey hun.” Tobin happily says looking up while Alex takes the seat next to her.

Alex responds placing a hand on Tobin’s knee and a kiss to her cheek, “Hi.”

“Have fun?”

“My feet are killing me.”

Tobin chuckles and then kisses Alex’s forehead.

Ali finally walks in and sits next to Sydney avoiding Ashlyn’s stares all the while.

“Alright, now that’s everyone here lets dig in.” Abby says but Carli cuts her off.

“Cheney has to say grace.”

Moments later, the dinner starts to go well. Everyone has pretty much filled their pallets to seconds. Conversation is loud and constant, laughter escaping the air almost every five seconds. Alex sits content, well almost sleepy, with a full stomach and the tracing patterns that Tobin’s fingers are marking on her forearm while their fingers are intertwined. She’s about to ask Tobin if she’s ready to head in to their bedroom early for the night but when Sydney and Dom are asked a question loud enough for everyone to hear. Dinner starts to become ugly.

“So when are you two gonna start having your own family?” Christie asks. Completely forgetting Ashlyn and Ali’s fight early this AM.

Ashlyn shifts in her seat uncomfortable, and now chugging on her beer.

“I’ve been ready.” Dom says confidently. This earns a couple of aww from the table.

“We’re waiting until the house is fully furnished.” Sydney replies with a mouth half full.

“That’s great.” Cap says back. “Have kids when you’re ready, when you both feel like it’s time.”

“I couldn’t agree more Cap.” Ali says looking directly at Ashlyn.

And the entire table becomes silent. Ashlyn bows her head down to look at her plate.

“I mean, we want to adjust to married life first too.” Sydney says after coughing her food down.

“I don’t blame you. I think its super smart that you guys have really talked about it.” Ali speaks out.

And Ashlyn abruptly coughs out loud on her beer. She hits her chest with a closed fist to help the rushed cold beer go down.

“Not a lot people do.” Ali finally remarks.

Ashlyn can sense the brassy tone from her girlfriend. It’s hard for her not to bark back but instead bites her tongue, trying to be an adult taking the high road. But the moment is cut short when she hears, “Right Ashlyn?”

Dead eerie silence could not describe how quiet the entire dinner table became. You could even hear a pin drop. Everyone’s eyes are on Ashlyn waiting for her first remark. But the blonde keeper stumbles like a terrible wrecking car accident.

“Well – it’s a tough thing to talk about.”

And suddenly, Ali doesn’t want to keep up her polite front anymore as she drops her fork. The clinging sound crashing onto the glass plate is more than enough to double the tension around the room. And it’s then that everyone on the table scoot their chair backwards from the dinner table. Knowing fully well another fight would begin before their eyes.

“Tough thing to talk about? Or just something you don’t want so you choose to ignore the entire topic, even if your longtime girlfriend has always hinted of wanting kids?”

Ashlyn can feel her legs trembling underneath the table. Her mouth dry, not saying the words her mind is forming in her head.

_Crapt._

\-----------------------

 


	3. ch. 3

“Well, Ashlyn?”

 

Harris sighs deafeningly, “Do we have to talk about this here?”

 

“Well it seems like you don’t ever wanna talk about it anywhere else.”

 

“We’re in the middle of dinner – in front of everyone. Don’t you think this can wait?”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

Ashlyn sighs out loudly again.

 

“Okay, anyone ready for dessert?” Boxxy asks trying to defuse the tension.

 

The kids from the kiddy table all cheer together, while the adults can only sit still in their seats afraid to even make a sound.

 

“Okay, kiddos let’s go! We’re about done with dinner anyways.” Boxxy replies. And soon all the moms are up gathering up their plates and cleaning up. The kids are all grouped together and follow Arod into the living room and out of the war zone.

 

The table is still silent and all that’s heard is a few scraping sounds of utensils hitting against the glass plates. While some have completely finished eating as they are too entranced for the showdown that’s occurring. Everyone’s eyes follow the same pattern motion as they stare at Ashlyn and then back to Ali whom are on both ends of the dinner table.

 

“Well? Are you gonna say something?” Ali asks, perturbed that she has had to wait for more than a few minutes.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

Ali scoffs, “I want you tell me what you’re thinking.”

 

“I’m thinking we shouldn’t have this fight here.”

 

“Why is it so hard for you to picture us having a family?”

 

“Ali.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Because…”

 

“Because? That isn’t even an answer.”

 

“Ali, please I’m begging you can we talk about this somewhere else?”

 

“No Ashlyn, no. I’m so done sweeping this under the rug.”

 

“Ali, c’mon. This isn’t exactly what I wanna talk about in front of everybody okay!”

 

“Fine.” Ali replies calm headedly. She stands up from her seat and excuses herself from the table. She gives Ashlyn a look that commands the blonde to follow her. And so Ashlyn does.

 

The couple exits the kitchen and is out of everyone’s sight and suddenly the toxic thickness in the atmosphere is long gone.

 

“Whew. That was intense.” Kling speaks up.

 

Pinoe throws her napkin in her direction, doing the one thing everyone else was currently thinking.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

“Okay, it’s just you and me. Are you happy now?”

 

Ashlyn nods and takes a seat on the ledge of the back porch railings.

 

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Just be honest with me.”

 

Ashlyn nods, she takes in a deep breath and releases it. “It’s not that I don’t picture us having a family, cus I do. I mean I have Ali. I mean shit we’ve been together for so long I don’t even picture anybody else but you.”

 

Ali smiles. “But when you picture us having kids, what’s with the freak out?”

 

“I told you I didn’t want kids and partially that was true. But only because – only because I don’t feel like I’d be good enough to be a mom. It wouldn’t be fair to you or to our kid.”

 

“Is that how you really feel?”

 

“Honestly, yeah. Being a parent is scary, I mean kids rely on you so much. That’s terrifying for me okay. I don’t know if I can be great at it. I could be a bust.”

 

“You Ashlyn Harris will not be a bust. You will be such a good mom because _you are such_ a great person. You have this big heart that loves everyone you know. You give so much to _me_ more than you even know.”

 

“I’m scared I’m gonna fail our kid.”

 

“Ashlyn stop. You are not going to fail our kid, you’re not going to fail me, and more importantly yourself. Look, I know being a parent is scary as hell. It sounds terrible to be honest.” Ali pauses to laugh. “But we’re gonna have each other’s back because we’re doing it together. It’s new for the both of us. And we’re not always gonna have the right answer or do the right thing, but if we’re doing it together – if we’re jumping in knowing we’re gonna fully support each other 100% - then that doesn’t sound so scary does it?”

 

“No, I guess not.” Ashlyn replies, her head still looking down.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

“This is perfect.” Tobin says while Alex slowly snuggles up on Tobin’s left side.

 

“Mhmm.” Alex delightfully agrees.

 

Tobin starts to rub up and down Alex’s back with her left hand that’s cradling and keeping Alex close. “That was pretty crazy huh.”

 

Alex hums out a chuckle. “Yeah that was.”

 

“I guess your Girls day didn’t help much.” Tobin jokes.

 

“No I guess it didn’t.”

 

They both share a nice quiet laugh.

 

“You’re not scared are you? When we decide to…have a family of our own – you’re not scared about that right?” Alex asks almost in a whisper.

 

Tobin shifts and looks down at Alex holding her gaze. “Lex, I’m not scared. I told you remember? I want whatever you want.” And with the assertiveness of her tone, she kisses Alex’s forehead softly to give the younger girl feel even more reassurance.

 

Alex clutches onto Tobin’s body warmth that much more. “I love you.”

 

Tobin, her lips still on Alex’s forehead, smiles and then shifts much more closely to the blue eyed girl. “I love you too bud.”

 

And right before they’re both about to drift into slumber, Tobin mumbles out, “But we’re gonna have three dogs instead.”

 

And like that, Alex seems to be wide awake in disagreement with Tobin’s wishes. “We’re not having three dogs.”

 

“You’re the one that wanted a whole lot of pets, remember?”

 

Alex chuckles, “Well yeah, but I meant we could space the timing better. I don’t think we can handle managing out dogs at the same time we have our kids.”

 

But Tobin isn’t listening. She kisses her cheek quickly and instead turns on her side so her back is facing Alex. “Good night babe.”

 

Alex perches herself up on one elbow, facing Tobin’s turned back. “Tobin.”

 

“…”

 

“Tobin. Tobin, we’re not having three dogs. We can’t - how the hell are we gonna manage that?”

 

“…”

 

“Tobin, I know you’re not sleeping.”

 

“…”

 

“Tobs I know you’re listening to me.”

 

“…”

 

“You know we can’t handle three dogs and babies at the same time Tobin. Its impossible. Who’s gonna clean up their mess around the house? And when we have more than one kid running around, it’s not gonna work. And what about when we travel as a family? Tobs, hon are you listening? Tobin? Tobin?”

 

“…”

 

Alex scoffs in defeat.

 

 

\----------------------------

 

 

It was another morning at the beach. The sun was up, the sand exceptionally soft, and the water was at a fairly nice temperature. The whole gang alongside with their family spent yet another vacation day cruising on the beach having a resting and relaxing type of day. Tobin and Kelley sat next to each other, elbows propped on their knees, on their beach towels checking out the waves they so wished they desperately wanted to ride.

 

“Oh! That’s a nice barrel!” Kelley applauded with a high shriek.

Tobin nodding in agreement, “That was sick. Check out the backdoor.” She replied back with her index finger pointing at the wave from afar. “God, this place is awesome.”

 

“What would be awesome is if we got our surfboards back and be able to actually surf on this trip.” Kelley says with a bit of sass.

 

“Yeah, same here. But you know Alex, she isn’t gonna cave in. What about Hope?”

 

“She caught me early this morning when I was trying to find it in the garage. Let me just tell you she almost chewed my head off.”

 

Tobin chuckles. “I believe that.”

 

“Believe what?”

 

The two surfers looked up, eyes scrunched because of the blinding sun, and found Alex standing next to them with her arms folded around her towel. Tobin just about dropped her jaw from the blinding sight, and this time the sun wasn’t exactly the primary source. She found her longtime girlfriend in a very exquisite bright orange slim bikini that would easily make any guy go hard.

 

“Nice bikini Al, did you get it when you went shopping yesterday?” Kelley asks.

 

“Thanks. But actually, Tobin picked it out for me I just never got a chance to wear it.” Alex says with a smirk.

 

“Oh god.” Kelley scoffs with a disgusting facial expression to go along with it. She stood up and brushed the sand off her legs. “Ok, I’m out. You two are gonna start getting gross on me.” She says as she slowly trots off with her towel dragging into the sand.

 

Alex laughs and easily takes her place, laying out her beach towel next to Tobin. She puts on her chic sunglasses and leans back on her elbows. “You better stop looking at me like that hon if you don’t want everybody to start getting on our case, _especially Kelley_.” She says with a chuckle.

 

Tobin smirks and eventually closes her mouth. “Can’t help it, you look great! I told you orange is a good color on you.” She compliments.’

 

Alex smiles in return, “You’re sweet hon, but honestly I still think orange just isn’t my taste. Plus, I’m only wearing this because you got it for me. I have to give my girlfriend _some_ credit.”

 

Tobin slowly nods, her eyes gazing down Alex’s smooth long legs that would’ve started to make her drool heavily.

 

“Hon?”

 

“Yeah.” Tobin replies her eyes finally meeting Alex’s.

 

“Can you get my back?” Alex asks holding a small tube of suntan lotion in her hand.

 

“Sure.”

 

Tobin slowly rises from her place and kneels behind Alex’s back, barely leaving an inch between the two. She squirts the thick white cream onto her palms and then slowly massages it onto Alex’s shoulders at a slow pace.

 

“Make sure you don’t miss a spot.” Alex says as her fingers untie the strings of her bikini top. Alex begins to lean forward holding onto the bikini top so nobody would get a show and she flips onto her stomach waiting for Tobin to rub the rest of the suntan lotion on her lower back.

 

Tobin can only nod because currently she’s slightly getting turned on. Tobin carefully rests a knee on either side of Alex’s side and slowly continues to rub the lotion. Her fingers kneading into Alex’s smooth skin. But suddenly has to stop when she realizes there are tiny kids around. “I uh – I think you’re good.” She stutters out then rising on feet and sits back down next to Alex in the same position. But instead, her focus is still on Alex’s bare back and not on the roaring waves.

 

“Thanks hon. you’re the best.” Alex says cheekily, the side of her face resting on her forearms and turning towards Tobin. “I _so_ needed to work on my tan this vacation.”

 

Though Tobin stays silent, her eyes still glued on Alex’s incredible banging body.

 

“Tobin!”

 

“What?”

 

“Stop checking me out!”

 

Tobin chuckles loudly, “I can’t help it!” She places her left hand on the small of Alex’s back, slowly caressing the skin. “You look really sexy.” Tobin whispers huskily.

 

Alex can only smile back. “Yeah well, keep it in your pants hon. I have only one thing on my mind right now and that’s to get a great tan.”

 

Tobin hums out a chuckle. “You’re such a tease.”

 

Alex smirks devilishly back.

 

“So I was thinking we should go out tonight?”

 

“Yeah? Where?”

“Just to dinner, just the two of us. We haven’t really had a night to ourselves since we got here.” Tobin suggests.

 

“I like the sound of that. Okay, let’s go out tonight!” Alex excitedly agrees with Tobin beaming the same smile back.

 

“Yo Tobs! We need another player, you in?!” Jrue yells out as he and Dom, Kelley, JJ, and Zac are standing around the volleyball net.

 

“Hold on a sec!” She yells back. Tobin looks back down at Alex looking for approval.

 

“You can go.” Alex mutters. “Just remember you got a date with me tonight Heath.” She says wittily and a little lustful.

 

Tobin immediately jumps to her feet, her smile widening. And then she’s off running towards the guys.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

“So where are you guys going out tonight Tobs?” Ali asks, sitting on top of Ashlyn’s lap.

 

“Mm, just to dinner.” Tobin says with a shrug of her shoulders her eyes glued to the infomercial on TV. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost 7:30.” Ashlyn answers. “Relax, she’s coming. Your reservations aren’t until 8 anyways.”

 

Tobin just keeps staring at the TV screen mindlessly. “Yeah I gue – “

 

But Tobin is cut short when Ali and Ashlyn’s howling whistles interrupt Tobin’s well lack of train of thought. Tobin turns her head over her shoulders to see what the fuss is all about and then she immediately gets to her feet when she sees Alex looking absolutely stunning.

 

“I’m ready babe.” Alex says as she finally hits the last step.

 

Tobin just smiles and reaches for the keys off the coffee table. She casually walks over to Alex and winks when she finally approaches her. Their hands link together quickly with large smiles plastered on their faces.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.” The couple say in unison after the waiter fills their crystal glasses with wine. Tobin takes a drink as she’s smiling into it.

 

“What?” Alex asks cutely.

 

Tobin shakes her head as she sets the wine glass down. “Nothing, just patting my back for tonight. This was a good idea.”

 

Alex nods in agreement, placing a closed fist resting underneath her chin. “Great idea hon.” Smirking towards Tobin’s way.

 

“We should get a place here.” Tobin casually suggests.

 

“What?” Alex asks scrunching her nose. “Like to live here?”

 

Tobin chuckles, “No, I meant we should get a permanent vacation home or something. You know whenever we want a break from Portland, or our parents.” She laughs aloud.

 

“Like a timeshare? I guess that would be cool. I like the house we’re in, it secluded and right on the beach. You love that.”

 

“I do like that. A secluded beach house just for the two of us.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes, “Behave hon, we haven’t even started eating.”

 

Tobin just grins. And in response Alex’s hands reach out across the table searching for Tobin’s hand. And once she finds it she grabs onto it and kisses the inside of Tobin’s left wrist. “You know, when the day you ask me to marry you comes, I’m thinking our wedding reception should be on a beach. Or just outdoors maybe with a great ocean view.”

 

Tobin’s grin grows larger. “Why not the ceremony too?” She curiously asks.

 

Alex shrugs. “Because I think we should do it at your old church.” She replies genuinely.

 

“In Jersey?”

 

Alex just nods.

 

Tobin leans into the table closer and grabs onto Alex’s hands this time. She kisses Alex’s ring finger. “That sounds perfect.”

 

“Good, all you have to do now is just get me a ring.” Alex teases as she bats her eyes toward Tobin lustfully and full of love.

 

Tobin smirks. She rises from her chair and brings it closer to set it right next to Alex. She sits down and Alex immediately links their hands again. Tobin kisses her right in between the eyes and whispers, “Trust me, I’ve been thinking about marrying you since our first date.”

 

Alex looks back up and right into Tobin’s eyes. She’s about to close the gap when Tobin’s cell phone goes off. Alex sighs out defeated but tells her to pick up the call anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh Tobs.” Alyssa mutters out on the other line.

 

“Lys? What’s up?”

 

“You might wanna get back to the house?”

 

Tobin’s face creases in confusion as Alex does the same as she can overhear the conversation. “Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s an apocolypse.”

 

“An apocalypse?” Tobin repeats. Alex squeezing at Tobin’s hands tighter.

 

“Oh not that kind of apocalypse. Sorry I should clarify things here.”

 

“Please.” Tobin says relieved.

 

“Well, it’s kind of an apocalypse here. We accidentally caught Kling drunkenly kissing Moe while walking in on Chris and JJ. And Kelley is blatantly drunk. Oh and there was a fire – in your bathroom.”

 

“What?!”

 

And like that Tobin hangs up the call and quickly rises to her feet. She signals the waiter from afar to give them their check.

 

“Tobs? What happened?” Alex asks still comfortably seated in her seat.

 

Tobin just looks down at her and replies, “Hell broke loose.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a quick fix to get in this chapter. I am still finishing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there could possibly be dirty chapters in this.


End file.
